Royal Blue
by Queen of Derp
Summary: When Winter's best friend Laura moves in, Steve and her become friends, and slowly (but surely) they slide into a relationship. All the while, Steve keeps track of the things he finds cute about her.
1. Nerd Glasses & Drool

_1- She can pull of nerd glasses and, strangely enough, drooling in her sleep.__  
_

* * *

Steve had been warned Winter's best friend was moving in. Winter had argued that Darcy got to move in with Jane, and Bucky had also moved in. Of course, they had valid reasons to move in, but no one wanted to argue with the girl who could freeze your ass. So they had agreed.

He hadn't been present when Laura arrived, but Clint had told him all about her. Royal blue hair, blue eyes. According to Clint, she had curves in all the right places. Steve normally loved curvy women, and he wasn't one to judge, but royal blue hair? That wasn't Steve's idea of beautiful.

Of course, he had yet to actually see her.

So when he couldn't sleep and went downstairs at 1 in the morning, he hadn't expected to see her. But there she was, curled on the couch, hair falling over her shoulders and watching some Elvis movie. A tub of vanilla ice cream sat on the coffee table, which was halfway empty.

Steve was a gentleman, but he was still a man, so he barely felt any guilt when he glanced her over. She wore only a black sports bra- and man, was her chest glorious. Laura was a very skinny girl, so he wasn't surprised to see her camouflage printed sleep shorts sliding down. On her nose perched fake nerd glasses, which he had seen others wear. Laura was really the only one who made them work, in his opinion.

After he looked her over, Steve made his way to the couch. Laura seemed startled when he plopped down next to her.

"Hey," she said, sitting up a little straighter. She grabbed a pillow to cover her torso, which Steve found slightly disappointing.

"Hello. What are you watching?" He nodded towards the TV. She smiled a little.

"Speedway," she informed. "It's my favorite Elvis movie, but Change of Habit is a close second. I was basically raised by my grandpa, so I grew up listening to Elvis and rock 'n' roll music, but Elvis is my favorite artist. And now I'm rambling, so I'm going to shut up before I say something embarrassing."

Steve chuckled, and Laura's blush grew. He leaned back into the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table. They sat in silence before Laura scooted closer to him. She was trying to be subtle about it, but Steve noticed. He pretended he didn't notice though, trying to hide his small smile. Steve scooted closer to her, noticing the pink tint to her cheeks as they met in the middle. Laura laid her head on his shoulder and mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

Towards the end of the movie, they had fallen asleep. Steve stretched across the couch, with Laura snuggled at his side. He had an arm around her waist, and her arm draped across his chest. A small puddle of drool was forming on Steve's shirt. They looked very comfortable, so when Winter came looking for Laura at 3 AM, she didn't dare move them. She only snapped a picture and left.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, Steve was face to face with a grinning Tony Stark, who had taken a picture also. Laura was still passed out, and she was still drooling. Steve found that strangely cute, which he would never admit.

When Laura woke up, she found Steve still there, eyes dedicated to the TV. He had Speedway playing again, since he didn't really pay attention to it the night before. He looked down at Laura and smiled at her. She returned the gesture. Sitting up, she stretched, already missing the warmth of Steve's body.

* * *

From the day on, Steve and Laura became friends, and slowly (but surely) slid into a relationship. All the while, Steve kept track of the things he thought was cute about her.


	2. Sweaters and Batman panties

_2- She has a sweater that reads 'Queen Of The Fucking Universe', which they both love, and a pair of batman panties._

* * *

Everyone thought Steve wasn't fond of swearing. This was untrue, because really. Are they forgetting he was in the army, or that he was a man? But he let them believe what ever they wanted, and the only one who knew the truth was Laura. She was the only one who knew his 'I want to flip you off so bad right now' look, and she was barely able to contain her laughter every time she saw it.

So when they had their weekly private movie night, she picked a sweater she loved and thought Steve would like.

When Steve saw her coming, he barked a laugh. Her sweater read 'Queen of the fucking universe', and the only other thing she wore were batman panties. If it were any other girl, Steve would feel sort of uncomfortable. But this was Laura, and he felt he could be himself around her. She smiled at him.

"What we watching tonight, Steve?" she questioned as she hopped over the back of the couch. She sat next to him, their legs brushing together.

"I was thinking Scott Pilgrim VS. The World?"

"Awesome! I love this movie, since it's really weird. Chris Evans eyebrows are really weird in this movie. I first watched this movie during my Chris Evans obsession. And I'm rambling again."

Steve laughed as he popped the disc into the player. Settling back onto the couch, he slung his arm over Laura's shoulders. She relaxed into his side, smiling to herself.

Halfway through the movie, Laura spoke. "So, like my sweater?"

Steve smiled. "Yeah. It suits you."

"I choose it cause I lost count how many times you gave Tony the 'look'. Let me tell you, I'd love to see the look on Tony's face if you flipped him off. It'd be priceless."

Steve chuckled at that, carefully moving them so they were laying down. Laura cuddled into his side, intertwining her legs with his.

If anyone else had seen them like this, they'd assume the two were dating. But the team knew they weren't, and that they were just close friends. But secretly, everyone was shipping them together. Well, they thought it was a secret. Steve and Laura knew, and inside, they secretly shipped it to. Well, Laura shipped it. Steve had no idea what shipping was. so we'll just say he was 'supportive' of it.

They fell asleep like that, enjoying each other's warmth. They didn't care what the others would think of it. They were happy, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

It was Darcy and Bucky who had found them that morning, and they couldn't help but share the sight with the rest of the world.

When they woke up, they received notifications that the others had posted pictures of them on Instagram (Steve's not an idiot, it took him only a few hours to master his smart phone). They laughed, reading the captions.

_"Looks like America's Angel isn't so angelic anymore." _Steve said, doing his best Tony impression. "What, does he think I'm a prude?"

Laura smirked. "Just shows how much they know you._" _

They set their phones down and cuddled back into the couch, mutually deciding to have a lazy day. Later, when Pepper found Laura sprawled across Steve, who was content playing with her blue locks, she couldn't help but have a feels attack.


	3. Whiskey, Ice Cream, and Hugs

_3- She tries to make him feel better, even if he is being an ass to her.  
_

* * *

Steve was having a very bad day, and was giving everyone attitude. Even Tony had taken a break from teasing Steve, afraid to get on his bad side. Laura took note of his pissy mood and formulated a plan in her head to make him feel better.

When she knew everyone was asleep, Laura changed into her knee-high cat socks, rainbow underwear, and her unicorn sweater. She knew Steve loved it when she was all mismatched, and she would only dress mismatched for him.

She quietly made her way downstairs to the kitchen. There, she pulled out the tub of ice cream, two spoons, and a bottle of whiskey. Even though Steve couldn't get drunk, he loved to drink. Of course, only Laura knew this.

She juggled the stuff in her arms and walked to the elevator, telling Jarvis to take her to Steve's floor. Once she reached his door, she knocked. Steve threw the door open, and irritant look on his features. Laura ignored this and breezed into the room, setting everything on his coffee table. She opened the bottle of whiskey and took a swig, Steve sitting next to her.

"So, what's eating at you Stevie?" she questioned as he took the bottle.

"Nothing. I'm just in a bad mood." he grumbled.

Laura arched her eyebrow, not buying it. She didn't press him though. Instead, she popped the lid off the ice cream and handed him a spoon. Turning on the TV, she flipped through the channels before deciding on Aliens vs. Predators.

She snuggled into Steve's side, smiling to herself when he wrapped an arm around her.

By the end of the night, they were asleep, the ice cream was gone, and the empty whiskey bottle was clutched in Laura's hand.

* * *

When Steve woke up, his right sleeve soaked with Laura drool. He felt a little guilty, because he had been an ass when Laura was trying to make him feel better.

A few minutes later, Laura's blue eyes fluttered open and she gave Steve a half-smile.

"Good morning." she muttered, closing her eyes again.

"I'm sorry for being an ass last night." he said. Laura opened her eyes and looked up at him. "It's just that, well...Peggy died yesterday morning."

Laura understood now. He had confided to her about Peggy, and her death would of course be hard on Steve. Laura wrapped her arms around Steve, who buried his head in her neck and quietly cried. She was quiet, rubbing soothing patterns on Steve's back.

They stayed like this for a while, until JARVIS announced Steve was needed at SHIELD. Laura gave him a wave and a reassuring smile as he got up, promising to visit her when he returned. After Steve left, Laura sighed and draped herself onto his couch. She would be waiting for him when he came back, and she'd be the one to comfort him.


	4. Crimson Obsession

_4- She has crimson colored lipstick, which Steve thinks looks amazing on her._

* * *

Laura had no idea why she was going to this ball. It was one of the Avengers publicity outings, and she wasn't technically an Avenger. Still, Tony had required her to go, which meant she had to find a date.

Yeah, Tony had decided everyone needed a date. Winter was with Clint. Bruce and Natasha had been getting cozy lately, and decided to go together. Darcy and Loki- which she had no idea when Loki decided to turn good and move in with the Avengers. Thor and Jane, of course. Since Pepper and Tony were engaged, they obviously were going together. And Steve was to handsome to not already have a date, so she'd most likely be forced to go with some random SHIELD agent. Which, in her opinion, totally sucked.

So when Steve asked her to go as his date, Laura was shocked. She said yes- because what sane person would turn down a date with Steve?

So for a week straight she worried about what to wear. Pepper had taken all the girls dress shopping, and the dress Laura picked out was pretty, but she worried Steve wouldn't like it.

The gown was a sea-foam color, which looked good with her hair. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, showing off a little cleavage. She had purchased white heels to go with it, but Laura would most likely stick to her ballet flats. She looked gorgeous in it, according to Winter.

When the time to get ready came, Laura slipped into the dress. She straightened her hair and applied little eye makeup, going for a natural look. When it came time for her lipstick, Laura picked a red color- crimson obsession. She had bought it at first when she was 13 as a dare, but fell in love with it. She hadn't worn it in forever, though, since her last boyfriend had hated it.

Steve had promised to be at her room around seven, then they'd leave for the ball. Laura was growing more nervous by the second, and her courage shattered when she heard Steve knock on her door.

Steve smiled at her before looking at her dress. "You look beautiful." he complimented.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself."

Laura linked their arms and let Steve lead her to the waiting limo. She had no idea why Tony thought every one would need limo's, but don't take it wrong. She wasn't complaining. seats were very cozy, and there was a bottle of wine waiting for them. The ride was silent, Laura and Steve taking small sips from their glasses.

Once they reached the event, they were ambushed by paparazzi. They smiled for the camera's, but ignored any questions. Inside, Steve and Laura found a small table in the corner and sat down. They sat for a while until Pepper swayed over and forced them to dance.

"I have to warn you, I'm not the best dancer." Steve looked a little embarrassed as he said this.

"Don't worry, I suck. When I was in seventh grade, my ex and I had to dance. We just swayed awkwardly, arms length apart. I thought that was the end of the relationship, but we lasted for about three years." Laura teared up a little towards the end, and Steve wanted to know why.

"What happened?" He guided her to the dance floor, where a slow song was playing. He wrapped an arm round her waist, pulling her closer to him. She slung one arm over his shoulder and intertwined their other fingers together.

"He died in a crash. I haven't dated since then."

Steve rubbed her back soothingly as a stray tear fell down her cheek. She moved her arm to wipe it away, accidentally smudging her lipstick. Once the song ended, Laura disappeared into the bathroom. Steve waited for her at their table.

When she came back, the lipstick was gone. Before Steve could ask why, she spoke.

"It was a hideous color." Her lips trembled as she said this.

"Who told you that?"

"...My last boyfriend. I wore it to the dance, but he said he hated it. I knew I should've worn something different."

Steve leaned forward and grabbed Laura's hand. "It was beautiful on you, trust me."

Laura looked surprised. "Really?"

Steve nodded. Laura smiled at him. She excused herself, and came back five minutes later. Her lips were once again crimson colored.

* * *

Laura wore her lips crimson from that day on, and Steve liked the fact that he was the only one who knew why.


	5. Scars

_5- She has scars, each with their own story. Steve liked that she was not afraid to show her scars, because they made her the person she is today._

* * *

Tony was in Malibu with Pepper. Jane, Thor, Darcy, and Loki had taken a trip to Asgard. Natasha, Clint, and Winter were in Tokyo, working on a mission. That meant Laura and Steve had the tower, all to themselves.

They both wanted to 'sleep in'. To Laura, sleeping in was only waking up around noon to go piss and eat. To Steve, 'sleeping in' was getting up around nine and making breakfast for the girl who most likely wouldn't be up for another three hours.

Of course, Laura made the effort to get up earlier for Steve (and because his cooking was amazing, and she would never turn down bacon and french toast). Steve was surprised she was awake, but she just shrugged him off. Her movements were like a zombie, because she was still sleepy and she had not had her morning coffee yet.

They enjoyed their breakfast, making small talk as they raced to finish eating first (they hadn't voiced the competition, but it was mutually agreed on). Laura won, but only by a few seconds.

Afterwards Laura had convinced Steve to go swimming with her in Tony's pool (which was located on the roof). They had gone to their separate rooms to change, agreeing to meet at the pool in ten minutes.

Steve had pulled on navy blue swim trunks and flip-flops. Laura went with a green strapless bikini, with blue polka dots all over it. Over it she wore one of Steve's white button downs, which she had borrowed from him the previous week.

When she reached the pool, Steve was waiting for her. She slipped off the cover-up, and smiled to herself when his pupil's dilated.

"I bet I'm a better swimmer than you." She tested, and Steve scowled at her.

"Uh huh, sure you are."

She approached the pool and stepped onto the diving board (it's always better o just jump in-you get used to the cold faster), with Steve behind her. She could feel him eyeing her scars, but she didn't care.

"How bout we test my theory?"

Steve smirked. "Sure, why not?"

With that, they jumped into the pool.

* * *

Laura tiredly made her way over to one of the deck chairs, Steve following her. Steve had beaten her at swimming, unfortunately, and Laura was not exhausted.

They sat in comfortable silence before Steve asked her about her scars.

"I got this one in an accident." She pointed to the one stretching from her collarbone to her belly button. "The other happened at school. My school was located a few blocks away from a prison, and we went on lockdown when someone escaped. They attacked the school, and I got stabbed."

"I'm sorry, Laura. I shouldn't have asked." She shrugged him off.

"It's fine. Besides, I lived. My last boyfriend- I told you bout him, he didn't survive. He had tried to protect me."

Steve noticed the sad look in Laura's eyes and made a risky move. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back, as she silently started to cry.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that, but when they did go inside, Laura asked if she could stay with him. He agreed and led her to his room, where she changed back into the button down and laid down next to Steve.

For once, they both slept soundly.


End file.
